Un Criminal Sigiloso
by Anni-Arcoiris
Summary: Una madrugada, la detective Santana Lopez recibe una inesperada llamada. "— Anne. Annie, háblame, pequeña. ¿Te encuentras bien?"


**Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy y Fox, no a mí. Si me perteneciera, el tributo a Michael Jackson se habría hecho hace muuuuuucho tiempo.**

* * *

><p>— Annie, deberías estar dormida… ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Santana con una voz somnolienta, en respuesta a la vibración que la había despertado.<p>

— Santana… —respondió la temblorosa voz femenina desde el otro lado, en apenas un murmullo.

Se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos para despertar. El reloj en su mesita de noche marcaba las 4:38 am.

— Annie, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

— Un… Santana… Un… —balbuceaba su interlocutora, sin atreverse a subir la voz en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Un crescendo —respondió, indicándole a Santana que otra vez se había quedado sin palabras y su clase de música se había entrometido en su cerebro.

— ¿Crescendo?

— Alguien está en la casa —dijo la niña, esta vez un poco más segura, pero Santana sintió cómo cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba al escuchar el pavor en la voz de la niña. Se puso alerta.

— ¿Estás segura? —quiso saber, pero no tuvo respuesta—. Anne, háblame. Dime qué escuchas.

Entonces escuchó un sollozo y su alma se partió con el sonido del suave llanto de Anne. Santana sentía su corazón bombeando fuerte en sus sienes y su pecho. Automáticamente atacó su mesa de noche en busca de sus anteojos, para luego saltar de la cama y acercarse tambaleándose hacia el interruptor en la pared de su cuarto.

— Anne. Annie, háblame, pequeña. ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo rápidamente mientras recorría su apartamento en busca de sus llaves.

— Estoy asustada…

— Okey, okey, trata de conservar la calma. Yo estoy contigo. Sólo trata de estar calmada y yo te diré qué hacer. ¿Sí? —aseguró, tratando de esconder el pánico en su propia voz.

— M-hmm —replicó la otra voz, ligeramente quebrada al final.

— Bien. Respira profundo y concéntrate en lo que digo. ¿Dónde estás, Annie?

— En mi cuarto, bajo las sábanas —exhaló.

— ¿Qué escuchas desde allí? —preguntó Santana agarrando las llaves y saliendo del apartamento.

— Escucho pasos. Son duros pero parece como si se tambalearan, al parecer está ebrio, y cada vez se hacen más fuertes.

— ¿De dónde vienen, Annie? —siguió indagando mientras salía del elevador hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo.

— Arriba. Creo que rompió una ventana… ¡Santana, parece que está bajando las escaleras! —replicó la otra voz, ahora mucho más estremecida y sin aliento.

— Shh, shhh, Annie, escúchame. ¿Tu papá está en la casa?

—No lo creo. Se fue después de una pelea y no creo que haya llegado. —ahora la niña sonaba más aterrada que nunca.

Santana subió a su Nissan Sentra disponiéndose a cruzar las dos pequeñas ciudades que separaban su apartamento de la casa de Anne. Aceleró para salir y cuando estuvo en la calle, mandó un mensaje a la central de policía de Lima, Ohio.

— Okey, Annie, recuerda que debes estar calmada. Saca toda la basura de tu cabeza y concéntrate. Debes pensar claro y actuar sensatamente —. Santana dibujó un plano de la gran casa de Anne en su cabeza. — Él está bajando las escaleras. Lo que vas a hacer es escabullirte hacia la cocina lo más silenciosamente posible, salir por la puerta trasera y huir a casa de Mary. Y no cortes esta llamada hasta que llegues ahí. ¿Está bien?

— Pero la puerta trasera está muy lejos, ¡me va a ver!

— Hazlo por escalas. Primero sal por el pasillo hasta la pieza de Jonathan y escucha. Si viene muy cerca, rompe la ventana y sal por ahí. Rápido, Annie, ¡haz lo que te digo!

Anne inspiró fuerte, tragó saliva y Santana pudo escuchar las sábanas de la cama moverse lentamente. Luego hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que se escucharon otra vez los susurros de Annie.

— Ya estoy aquí. Creo que se está alejando. Al parecer no me escuchó.

— Bien —suspiró Santana. — Ahora lo mismo hasta la habitación de invitados. Rápido.

— De acuerdo —exhaló la niña, y se repitió lo anterior. — Listo —susurró.

— Okey. Ahora rápido hasta la cocina. Escóndete bajo la mesa hasta que estés segura de que no está cerca. Y escúchame bien, Annie, si llega a acercarse, _no salgas_ hasta que se vaya. Aguanta la respiración y mantén la calma, él no te verá ahí.

Anne inspiró un tembloroso aliento y lo espiró de la misma forma.

— Está bien.

Santana escuchó silencio otra vez, luego el sonido de algo deslizándose, un ruido sordo y por último, una boqueada de Annie.

— Shh, tranquila —murmuró al teléfono, lo más suave y despacio posible, pero la niña seguía jadeando, y empezaba a sollozar.

—Santana… él… él… — balbuceaba con una desesperación apenas audible.

— Shh, ¿él está ahí? Tranquila. No hagas ruido y espera a que se vaya —respondió en menos de un murmullo, pero se calló al escuchar un desgarrador alarido desde el otro extremo de la línea.

— ¡Santana! —gritaba Annie descorazonadamente mientras se escuchaban pasos rápidos y fuertes en el piso, entre fuertes sollozos y jadeos. — ¡SANTANA, POR FAVOR! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡AYÚDAME, ME VA A ATRAPAR!

Annie apenas podía respirar entre sus alaridos y a Santana también le empezaba a faltar el aire mientras lágrimas hirviendo caían por sus mejillas y su pie instintivamente presionaba hasta el fondo el acelerador. La niña seguía gritando y se seguía escuchando cada paso de la intensa persecución.

— ¡Annie, sigue gritando! ¡Grita lo más fuerte que puedas y trata de salir de la casa! — exclamaba Santana sin darse cuenta de que el auto podría estar volando.

— ¡SANTANA! ¡SANTAAANAAAAAA!

Sus gritos fueron apagados por algo, pero se intensificaron, hasta que se escuchó un gran golpe y se cortó la llamada. Santana hundió el pedal del freno justo antes de caer de una curva y sus ojos explotaron en más lágrimas mientras de su boca emergía un violento y doloroso grito.

— ¡ANNIE! ANNIE, ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¡ANNIE, DIME QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡DIME QUE ESTÁS BIEN, POR FAVOR! ¡ANNIE! ¡ANNIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, ya sé, soy una terrible persona por haber hecho esto en lugar de terminar el tercer capítulo de mi Merman!Blaine fic, pero, créanme, estaba tratando de hacerlo cuando de pronto me puse a escribir algo totalmente diferente. Y esto nació. jajajjaja<strong>

**Bueno, obviamente este fic está basado en Smooth Criminal. **

**Esa siempre ha sido mi canción favorita de MJ, y, sin exagerar, anoche escuché el cover de Glee al menos treinta veces. Está casi al nivel de Uptown Girl, y eso es _muy_ dificil de alcanzar.**

**No sé cómo seguirá este fic, pero no terminará aquí. Será, en el peor de los casos, un two-shot, pero no se emocionen mucho tampoco, porque no creo ser muy buena escribiendo este tema de los... crímenes y... cosas. Planeo involucrar luego a Sebastian... Bueno, ya veremos cómo evoluciona, sólo estoy escribiendo cosas innecesarias, soy parlanchina hasta en las notas de autora, Dios mio.**

**Bueno, me callo. **

**Gracias por leer, y me agradaría mucho que dejaran una review :) Solo si quieren, claro :)**

**Besos!**

_**Anni **_

**(LOLOLOLOL ME LLAMO ANNI)**

**(YA, AHORA SÍ)**

**(CHAO) **


End file.
